Grace Martin
Grace Martin Born: February 18th, 1996; Brooklyn, New York Parents: Tyler Martin * & Elaine Martin Sibling(s): Robert Martin Significant Other: Masen Cullen Children: N/A Alias: Gracie Power(s): N/A Status: Alive Species: 'Half Witch, Half Human Grace's name actually means; Latin Meaning: The name Grace is a Latin baby name. In Latin the meaning of the name Grace is: Grace. American Meaning: The name Grace is an American baby name. In American the meaning of the name Grace is: Grace. English Meaning: The name Grace is an English baby name. In English the meaning of the name Grace is: From the word 'grace', derived from the Latin 'gratia', meaning God's favor. Famous bearer: American actress Grace Kelly became Princess Grace of Monaco. ButterflyWhisperer named her grace because of her quiet nature, Graces name comes from her paternal grandmother Grace who is Tyler Martin her fathers mother and her middle name comes from her mothers sister Ava Sanders ---- Grace Ava Martin is Renesmee Cullen's best friend and the mate of Masen Cullen. Grace was first introduced in Noon Sun as Renesmee's first friend in her new high school. They meet when the Cullen's move to New York City. The two had English together and Renesmee sat next to Grace. When the school's bully, Madeline, came over and started being mean, Ness stood up for her. Grace admitted to Ness after that not many people would do that for her. Grace let's her boundaries down around Renesmee and slowly, after their encounter, lets her in and they become friends. At first she is wary about hanging out around Renesmee and her family, but soon accepts it. One day, while at the Cullen's, Grace gets anxious and nervous when the rest of the Cullens come back from hunting. Grace immediacy knows their vampires therefore she tries to escape, but Edward Cullen sees it in her mind and it was revealed to the Cullens that she knows what they are. At first they thought that Grace working for the Volturi, but once Grace sat down and told her story a lot of things were shared about her family history. It's learned her mother is a witch that gave birth to Marcus Volturi's son, Robert, who is half warlock and half vampire. The two were very close until one day when the Volturi came and took Robert away. Grace hasn't seen him since then. The Cullen's then trust Grace and she becomes a valuable, loved, and respected part of their family. Masen and Grace first notice each other at school during lunch. They are immediately attracted to one another and after they slowly become friends. One factor that sparked their relationship was their interest of music. Grace and Masen stated hanging out every week after that. After a while, Masen decided to make the next move, but Grace is wary due to the fact her mother has no trust in vampires and would never accept Masen or his family. The two are estranged for awhile after that. ''“Do you ever think you’ll find someone Masen?” “I dunno maybe I’ve found someone and she’s been here all this time." "What do you mean” “Um... Grace do you think it would be wrong if I liked you more than a friend" '' “Masen on,no,no I’m human your vampire my mom she hates vampires after Robert she never liked vampires and I can’t okay your immortal and I’m mortal, I can’t my mother would disown me." '' After a break in their relationship, it is finally mended when it's revealed that Grace is actually airplane girl, a girl Masen had a crush on when they were children. They met on the airport, waiting for the plane to Brazil. He thought she was cute, and he noticed she left a locket behind. Masen kept it for years and after Renesmee figures out she is airplane girl, Masen gives it back which restores their friendship. The two build up on their relationship after that, protecting each other and learning more about one another. ---- '''Early history Grace Ava Martin was born on the 2nd February in Brooklyn, New York. She is the second child of Elaine and Tyler Martin and the only girl. She has an older brother, Robert Martin, who is two years older than her and her half brother. She was very close with her family. In Noon Sun she states how her family would go on many trips, mostly to her father's hometown in Washington, and spends days there. She was very close to her father and brother. Her father even gave her a locket which is very dear to her. She shared her love of music from her dad also. In 2006, Grace's father went on a business trip and disappeared. After that he was never to be heard from again. In Noon Sun Grace states the police could find nothing but a pool of his blood. He had a funeral and there is a grave in Forks set up for him, but no body. It is unknown where Tyler is, but it's presumed that he's dead. There are no traces of him. Then in 2010, Robert was kidnaped by the Volturi. They attacked Grace's mother and threatened to kill Grace if Robert didn't come. He reluctantly agreed after that, staying with the Volturi, and never seeing Grace again until more than two years after, in late November of 2012, when he's used as a bargaining chip between the Cullen's and Serena. Grace sees a glimpse of her brother and it is the first time she's seen him in a long time. Grace's mother as of 2006 is a single mother. When Tyler disappeared, Elaine went through a depression, which was hard on Grace and Robert. During this time Grace and Robert struggled and had to grow up a little more. When Elaine finally got control of some stuff, things were better, but then Robert was taken away and Elaine struggled again, this time Grace had to face it alone. Even though there are some issues, the two have a fairly good relationships. In Noon Sun it's a little bit strained due to Elaine working all the time. They never have a free time alone. The two have a decent amount of money, but sometimes they struggle financially. Graces room is white and small. She helps her mother on the weekends with jobs around the house. Family wise, Grace has admitted she hadn’t kept in touch with her cousins and her extended family after Tyler and Robert's disappearances. ---- Personality, Grace is a quiet and calm girl who has a dark past with vampires and the Volturi she is made out to be beautiful even reviling with Rosalie was Renesmee's exact thought "she was very beautiful even maybe reviling with aunt Rosalie"- renesmee in sunset about grace but of course they didn't know each other only except airplane girl and boy in Mason's case, she hangs around with ness and her family Grace usually helps her mother on the weekends and spends her Saturday night with ben and jerry's reading a book or doing homework. She doesn't go out often and when she's shopping she normally gets what's on the sales rack she has a good understanding. ---- Description Grace is described beautiful a girl medium height with blondy gold curls which reached all the way to her mid back, the greyness of her uniform bought her bright blue eyes out, her face looked porcelain all most like a doll, she was beautiful her beauty even reviling with aunt Rosalie's and Lilly's. She has Blonde hair as gold, blue eyes blue as the sky, and smooth skin Grace firstly appeared in sunrise as airplane girl she has a special locket her father gave her and lost it at the airport and mason had kept it safe after all these years she then appears in noon sun as Renesmee's bestfriend and Masons mate Etymology: Grace is based on a character ButterflyWhisperer created many years ago for an original story. She gets the name Grace for her quiet nature and understanding. ---- Relationships ----Masen Anthony Cullen Masen's soul mate and one of his best friends. The two first meet in Noon Sun in a cafeteria, prior to this they didn't realize it but they met in Sunrise in an airport. But, when they meet in high school Masen has a strong connection to Grace. He thinks she's the most beautiful thing he's ever seen and is intrigued to learn he can't read her mind well, later learning that this is spell her mother preformed on her so her mind would always be safe from Aro. But, Masen can read her emotions someone instead, a side effect of the spell. The two slowly become close, bonding over music and all sorts of things. They are friends until one day when Masen confesses he likes Grace more than a friend and wants to be more. She is scared because of her past and refuses, causing the two to have a period of detest towards one another. It isn't until later the two realize it after the Volturi attack them in Noon Sun that their fight was silly and slowly make their way to becoming lovers. They are very protective of one another, it is seen when Masen takes the hit for her and Renesmee from an evil witch, Belinda, that Aro hired. Then Grace protects Masen by using a spell that would drain out a half witch like herself. They understand one another very well. ---- Robert Martin Robert's little sister. The two have a very close bond, ever since Grace was born. Robert is protective of Grace and would even lay his life on the line to protect her. When he's taken, the two are both very sadden by this. He even appears briefly in Sunrise, in the airport, when he calls Grace over because their plane is about to leave. He gave Grace the nickname "bumble bee" when she was a baby and it's stuck since. Grace is the only one allowed to call him Robbie. ----Renesmee Cullen Renesmee is graces best friend Besides Jacob and Lily, Grace is Renesmee's biggest confidante. The two are very close and understand one another very well. They officially met in high school during the beginning of Noon Sun, but a few years prior they met in an airport when they were children in Sunrise. Neither realized this until much later. When they met again in High School, Grace was quiet outspoken girl Renesmee befriends. Soon, after slowly becoming friends, Grace reveals she is a witch to Renesmee. This makes them bond since this is a person outside of Renesmee's family she is able to connect with in both the human and supernatural world. When Ness becomes tied between Nahuel and Jacob, Grace is there for her every step of the way. ---- Trivia ◾Grace is airplane girl ◾Grace is Masons mate ◾Grace is half human half witch ◾grace has been given the name bumble bee Child Grace is portrayed by Sunnie Pelant Young Grace (in Sunrise) is portrayed by Peyton List Adult Grace is portrayed by Ashley Benson